


Et je t'aimerai

by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat Charles Xavier, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Français | French, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H
Summary: Dix mots, dix mots choisis par Jessie ma fidèle revieweuse, dix mots pour dix univers, dix mots pour te souhaiter ma chère, avec Charles et Erik, un très Joyeux Anniversaire.





	1. Amour

Tout avait commencé un pluvieux mardi de septembre. A eux deux, ils avaient trente ans. La lettre avait été maladroite, les mots hésitants. L'expédition à la poste ensuite, pour affranchir correctement le pli. Vingt ans plus tard, Charles chérissait toujours la première lettre de son correspondant allemand, lui qui lui présentait sa vie, sa mère, son père, sa soeur, leur chien, son école. Vingt ans après, la vie, c'était Charles et c'était lui, c'était leur chat, c'était des visites à Düsseldorf deux fois l'an. C'était les lettres d'amour enflammées qu'ils continuaient de s'envoyer, comme aux premiers jours et pour toujours et à jamais.


	2. Sky

Once upon a sky, once upon a night.

They must have been sixteen this time.

By the pond.

A first fervid clumsy kiss.

The second is already better and what to say of the third.

Charles and Erik saw stars and not of the kind of the silver studs set in the rich velvet of the night.

From all stood that they were they ended up sat on the grass, kissing each other lazily, grabbing hair by the fistful.

Hands slip from bony collarbones to soft hips and under the cotton shirts in a swift and languorous downward motion.

Love.


	3. Farandole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tous les temps, toujours futur.

Ils feraient ensemble l'amour et la révolution.

A chaque siècle, ils se retrouveraient.

Ils danseront la carmagnole à Paris en 1789, un tango brûlant en 1900 dans les bas-fonds de Buenos Aires.

En 1944 et la Libération, ils se retrouveront dans les toilettes minables d'une gare londonienne et s'embrasseront à en perdre la raison.

En 2016, au grand jour, en sortant du bureau de l'officier d'état civil, mariés pour la première fois.

Le temps dansera toujours sa folle farandole, les entraînant au loin alors qu'il s'égraine et qu'ils erreront dans ses couloirs, se demandant où et quand ils se retrouveront.


	4. Amitié

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De l'aube au crépuscule

Quand tu n'étais que mon ami, quand on avait sept ans, quand tu me donnais la main. Quand on avait quinze ans, quand on s'apprenait. Quand tu découvrais ma chair pour que tu la connaisses comme tu connais la tienne. Quand nous avons appris, ensemble. Main dans la main, coeur à coeur, corps à corps. Quand tu étais mon premier amant, tu étais mon ami. Quand nous avions l'éternité devant nous et seule la nuit pour témoins. Quand je t'embrassais pour la toute première fois. Quand on doutait. Maintenant que l'on sait. Maintenant que l'on s'aime. Maintenant que l'on sème.


	5. Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat!Charles

Il s'appelle Charles.

Comme son ex.

Il ruine son canapé de ses griffes, a des goûts dispendieux, un brin luxueux.

Comme son ex.

De grands yeux bleus, il ne supporte vraiment pas qu'on l'ignore.

Comme son ex.

Il se prélasse devant la cheminée de façon vraiment indécente.

Comme son ex.

Il dort à gauche de leur grand lit.

Comme son ex.

Il a horreur de l'aspirateur.

Comme son ex.

Il ronronne quand on lui gratte la tête. 

Tout à fait comme son ex

De façon étrange, le chat disparaît quelques temps après que Charles humain soit revenu dans la vie d'Erik.


	6. Porcelaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossdressing

Si l'on choisissait la facilité, on décrirait sa peau comme de la porcelaine où sur le nez et sous les yeux, se serait arrêtée une constellation d'éphélides venant se projeter sur son visage aux traits doux et presque féminins. Nous parlerions de ses lèvres grenat, de ses yeux de cobalt où Erik se perd chaque fois qu'il s'y plonge. Voulez-vous que je vous parle aussi de la vigueur de leurs retrouvailles, de l'ardent désir qui les ronge alors qu'ils se retrouvent sur le quai de la gare ? Ou de la façon dont ils s'aimèrent contre le mur du hall ?


	7. Soleil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hommage à Victor Hugo

Ce soir, dès l'heure où s'embrase la campagne, je partirai.  
Vois-tu, je sais que tu m'attends.   
Je fuirai les venelles, je volerai par-dessus les chemins.   
Je te retrouverai à notre clairière.   
  
Et quand se couchera le soleil,  
ma chair ne fera qu'une avec la tienne,   
mon coeur ne fera qu'un avec le tien,   
alors que ma bouche gourmande et tendre s'emparera de toi.   
  
Te fera mien. Fera de ton nom un poème sur mes lèvres avides.   
Fier et beau, tu seras tout à moi.   
Et le soleil se lèvera encore une autre fois.   
Et je t'aimerai après tous nos matins blêmes.


	8. Froufrous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossdressing

Les froufrous et falbalas n'ont jamais été à ton goût. Je le sais bien, tu ne mettras ces affutiaux. En revanche, je sais que cette jupe crayon anthracite aura tout tes suffrages, les bas de soie seront ton seul luxe avec tes escarpins de cuir vernis. Ton chemisier blanc aux petits boutons de nacre te va si bien, mon cher Charles. Tes lèvres si rouges se passent de maquillage, tes yeux dilatés par le désir sont si sombres, que nul mascara n'est requis. Dans le plus simple appareil, tu serais tout aussi beau, mais là, tu l'es plus encore.


	9. Salmigondis

Des salmigondis, un concentré d'inépties. Il lui semble bien que tout ce qu'il raconte au type de l'autre côté du comptoir n'intéresse pas la personne qu'il a dans son viseur. D'habitude, Charles arrive à ses fins sans effort. Pourtant, le barman reste toujours impassible et silencieux, le seul signe qu'il semble avoir compris de quoi il en retourne est le petit sourire squalide qui commence à naître sur ses lèvres. Et pourtant, quand la fin de soirée vient, que le bar ferme et que Charles s'apprête à partir, penaud, le barman s'agrippe à sa chemise et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.


	10. Liberté

Qu'est ce que la Liberté ? La liberté, c'est des choses simples : tenir ta main au supermarché sans qu'un regard censeur désapprobateur vienne nous reprocher d'être des débauchés. La liberté, c'est pouvoir t'embrasser sans aucune autre idée que t'aimer. La liberté, c'est à la librairie trouver des livres avec des familles comme la nôtre. Parce que nous nous aimons, parce que l'on les aime, nos enfants doivent trouver des livres qui leur ressemble. Parce que je t'aime, Charles. Parce que nous sommes différents, mais parce que nous sommes, avant tout nous sommes nous et plus important : on s'aime.


End file.
